A Girlfriend for rent
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Foop is desperate for a girlfriend. Poof needs the money to survive, will they both still fall in love even though they are bounded by a contract? Please review guy's. I want to know what you think of this tale.
1. Chapter 1 A Girlfriend for rent

**Chapter 01 ****A ****Girlfriend ****for ****rent**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma is as poor as poor can get, working as a prostitute and is in desperate need for money, Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma is a billionaire to a oil industry, restoration of bad luck economics, the potion bottle factory owner and the highest millionaire there has ever been, how will they get together in such opposite way's?"**_

* * *

Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma is one of the richest heirs to a multi-billionair companies all over Anti-Fairy world. He was now 209 years old and sitting in his posh office.

He had a raven black suite on, a black tie on his white as white could get shirt, his violet hair was combed so neat back that not a single hair was out of place. His £60.000 ivory tusked black ringed monocle with diamond glass was sitting in his eye as he was reading threw the income report on his desk.

Right now Foop was sitting in his office and was looking over his paper work, his oil industry was blossoming faster then he could ever predicted. At least £900.000.000 was just sold in the last 24 hours. Foop beamed with pride, dough he had 2000 workers, (him including in that amount) that means his daily income was at least £450.000 which was a great piece of cake for him.

After he checked the last paperwork over he looked at his clock for the time, it was 19:40 o'clock, so time to go home, he closed his office up and walked out of the oil factory, he ignored every worker there and just proceeded to his green Rolls Royce he bought 3 years ago. It was in such bright green colours that nobody could even get in the near of the car without having Foop beat the crap out of them. It was his baby and nobody had a right to even look at it.

As he sat in his car he drove carefully back home, all the routes from his office up to his villa which was so neat and well taken care off that he wouldn't have to worry about a single pot hole.

Foop pressed his key ring at a button and his garage door drove itself open. Foop swiftly parked his car in the garage and locked it off, he place then the security code in and walked up to his £ pounds worth of a villa. It has at least 3 stories, 1 kitchen, 1 fully book's covered library, 1 HD TV exterior room, a hot tub room, a very modern bathroom as well as a dressing room with 2 cupboards inside it.

One was for his clothes, £200 worth of suites and co, but the other one... he just left it empty in case he found his Mrs Right. But so far he couldn't find anybody worth his time and love.

He never assumed in his life time that he would be in desperate need for a girlfriend, nor would he know that he rescued his pearl in the far ocean.

* * *

Poof the prostitute

Poof Fairy-wrinkle Cosma was the exact opposite of the multi millionaire Foop. She couldn't find a tight holding job anywhere. So far she had at least 3 jobs as a waitress, and was fired the exact same day, 12 jobs as a secretary stayed there for 3 months per jobs average before losing them to, and now she was working as a cheep prostitute.

Right now she was with one of her customers by the name of Oliver. He had greasy black hair, his cold black eyes just stared at her with lust and hunger. She was 'as many of her customers before him' tied nude to a bed and let him have his way with her.

She was desperate for the money any way she could get. So he could do anything he pleased. After they both screamed their through sore he collapsed next to her and smiled like a goofy pig he is.

"That was... top notch babe..." Oliver said catching his breath again, "here have a nice day.."

Poof didn't say a word or moved, as she was sure Oliver was fast asleep she quickly snatched his purse and pinched her wages out of it, £90. Not much, but was better then nothing.

Poof got her last article of clothing on and then left outside again. As she was out she headed back to the prostitution club where her job was. The club was called 'FF club' which was short for Fast Fuck. Poof hated her job, but she couldn't do anything else other then sell herself time and time again.

If she wasn't forced to go away with clients then she would have to play a pole dancer or sometimes a strip dancer to various musics. She hated it even more, that people saw her as nothing more then a lovely nice body of a grown woman.

And Poof was one of the hottest women they have ever employed, she was a proud 1 meter 56, weight in at 68 kg, had 86 D breasts long skinny legs and a perfect 1 cm big hole between her vagina. Her violet curls were neatly straightened out and hung just behind her back in a coped blog.

After a hard day's work Poof left the strip club, after cleaning it completely again, and headed off home to a card board box where she lived for now. As she curled up for another cold and smelly night she didn't know that Destiny had something special for her prepared.

* * *

It all started on a ice cold Monday morning on December, the 6th to be more precise as Foop sat in his office and checked his finances threw. He was doing as always the best to his abilities. As suddenly his secretary rung him threw his radio on his desk.

Foop pressed on the reply button, "Yes Mrs Misspell, who is it?"

"Your father Mr Anti-Cosma wishes to speak with you Mr Foop," Mrs Misspell explained.

'Not again,' Foop though to himself quiet.

Foop's father, Mr Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma was the starter of Foop's growing success, he taught him everything he has to know about earning a huge wage of cash. Foop loved his father dear, but always when he was here it wasn't for a praise, it was for a complaint. And Foop wasn't in the mood for his complaints at all today.

Before he could ask the secretary to send his dad away again he walked straight threw the doors and looked at his son mad. He looked just as posh and pretty as his son, his own monocle was just as expensive, but more worth because it was over 10.000 years old. As well Anti-Cosmo had on a black suite worth about £50.000.00 because it was the very first suite ever invented and very old.

"Welcome father, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Foop asked him, but then added his guess, "to check my finances? They are all rising higher then ever,"

Anti-Cosmo sat in a chair opposite of his son and Foop got out his finance record folder out. He handed it to his father, Anti-Cosmo who knew exactly which numbers to look at flicked threw them within minuets, after examining Foop's success for about 30 minuets he nodded pleased an handed the file back to Foop. Once it was stored away he came to the reason he was actually there for.

"Well Foop, I am very impressed with your selling success, top notch son," Anti-Cosmo said nodding his head then he came to the actual reason he was there for, "the actual reason I am here is your upcoming 210th birthday, you know that we are having a small gathering at my house and we would love if you and your 'girlfriend' could come by,"

Foop sighed and rubbed his head annoyed "Father, to the ten billionth time, I haven't got a single girlfriend. Since me and Miss Goldenglow now known as Mrs Tenderest (Goldie Goldenglow married) have broken up back in college,"

Then Foop added annoyed, "I haven't had any female companions that sparked any of my interests. I just don't want to rush it at all,"

"Well find yourself another one asap," Anti-Cosmo barked at him, "your mother is pestering to me that you should settle down soon, as I was your age me and your mother were almost 2 years married to each other," Anti-Cosmo explained.

Foop growled between his fangs and focused back on his father annoyed, "What should I then do?"

"If you must buy a prostitute or use another stupid escort service, what ever, but don't you dare show up on your own, we want to see you settle down finally with the love of your life," Anti-Cosmo explained.

"Mr Anti-Cosma, I am my own boss now, I can decide with who or when I shall settle down," Foop explained to his dad.

Anti-Cosmo sighed and nodded before replying, "I know, but your mother is just to excited, so get to it son,"

He looked at his pocket watch, Foop checked his time as well, they have been talking now for over 20 minuets, time to get back to work. Anti-Cosmo and Foop got out of their chairs and shook hands.

"I expect to see results Foop," Anti-Cosmo told him.

Foop nodded his head, he will deliver his father a result that has it in itself. Anti-Cosmo let go of his son and walked all the way back to his car, before driving off into the darkness back to his own company.

* * *

Foop was left alone in his factory. He remained silence before getting his laptop out. On it was written: 'Money' in neon green letters of sapphires. As he researched about relationships he saw something called 'FF club a.k.a Fast Fuck club'. According to the advertisement they are searching for men who want a good blow job and such from some of the hottest ladies they have to offer.

One prostitute, as they are manageable known, would cost about £300 per day, not including food, transport or other. Foop smiled at the information and flicked threw the girls. He was highly discussed to find most of the women on offer for it were, no are looking like cheap sluts, they had more fake boobs then a Doctor was permitted to operate per year.

Foop was about to leave this disgusting sight as a woman with violet eyes, normal sized breasts, a nice height and violet hair caught his eye. He scrolled down and clicked on the video link to this babe. She was doing a very impressive pole dance with tight black leather clothes on, she had a whip and lashed out at the camera. Foop's face beamed out and written down quickly how to contact her, but there was no phone number, no email addressee of her, just a postal address. Which was in the main under town of this city, where all the poor Fairies and Anti-Fairies lived. Foop nodded, he will visit this babe and have himself finally a 'girlfriend'. The name of the lucky lady was Poof.

* * *

With Poof

Poof's boss Mrs Martinson was not happy on this day at all. A lot of her escort, strip dancers, prostitutes were booked between their ears high in work, but her main prostitute Poof only ever got mini jobs from the customers.

Never a really long job, like 2-3 weeks away from the office. She tried to hook Poof up with a lot of customers together, but they just wouldn't find her attractive at all.

Poof herself wasn't doing so good, she was starving and hasn't had a good meal for a few day's. She was right now working as a strip dancer to various musics.

As suddenly a friend of Poof's called Mandarin ran up to her.

"Poof, come quickly, you are finally rented out by somebody," Mandarin said excited.

Poof looked at her shocked, "What?"

* * *

Foop just reached the club as he asked to talk to Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma who according to the web works here. A woman with bright orange hair as she heard him wanting to rent Poof out ran quickly to her.

Poof was quickly forced into another room with various dress, they handed her a cheep brown dress that reached just passed her knees, it was held up with one strap and her feet have on a pair of brown slippers.

As Poof's violet hair was combed out she was lead out on a chain to Foop.

As Foop saw her he was amassed. She is truly beautiful, her violet hair, her perfect position in the way she carried her. This babe was literally screaming 'have me'. Just the dress was a downer to her natural beauty. But she was just perfect.

Foop handed them the agreed price and took Poof by the hand and lead her out of the club. As they were out Foop sat Poof next to him in his car and he drove with her back home.

"Um, so sir, what do you want me to do to you?" Poof asked worried.

"For now just enjoy the view, we first have to get to my house," Foop explained.

Poof nodded her head and waited for the arrival of her new masters home.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody,"**_


	2. Chapter 2 A new identity

**Chapter 02 A new identity**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Thank you for checking the story out, written date: Tuesday 19th August 2014,"**_

* * *

As the two reached Foop's house Poof was fast asleep already. Foop made sure to park his green Rolls Roy's in the garage and closed it up secure.

As Foop looked at the sleeping silhouette of Poof he must admit that he found himself, probably the most beautiful woman ever. He smiled as he carefully got his digital caller out.

"Argent are you still up?" Foop whispered threw the phone.

The phone gave a quiet crackling sound, "Yes sir, I am still up waiting for your return, what do you need?"

"I need you to lower down from the 4th window a big bed sheet," Foop explained, "I will place something within that sheet, just lift it back up to the window and wait there till I get up with you,"

"What? Why?" The voice asked.

Foop rolled his eyes, he was getting tired and here he was arguing with one of his working men, "Just do it, don't you dare look at the... object I will be handing over,"

"Will do sir, has it got something to do why your father was here?" The voice asked.

Foop gave a slight nod, "Correct, this is the answer to my problems, I don't want it hurt,"

"Ok boss, the sheet is at the only un-secured window of the entire estate," The Radio replied.

Foop nodded, he knew which window it was, he picked Poof up bridal style and walked around the estate, as he reached the outside of the kitchen window a window 2 stories above him opened and as promised a bed sheet was lowered.

Foop carefully tied Poof to the bed sheet and spoke threw the radio again as he was sure Poof wasn't noticed within the sheet, "Ok Argent, it is ready for transport, only pull it up by half of the estate and wait there for me,"

"ok," came a reply.

Foop watched as Poof was lifted in the sheets upwards, as fast as the wind he ran threw the back door, lucky he knew every single passage way in the entire estate and he knew where Argent was.

As he reached the window a man with blue skin, bat wings, brown short hair, black eyes and a white uniform was waiting for him, holding the bed sheet. He looked over at Foop and handed him the bed sheet whiles shaking his head.

"Seriously Foop," The man named Argent said chuckling, "If I wouldn't know you any better I would guess you have kidnapped a mad man from the hospital,"

Foop gave a scoff, "As if, I am not that insane, but this will help me with my dad's problem, now leave. You need your rest now,"

"Of course good sir, have a pleasant night with your... victim," Argent chuckled and left.

Foop started to burn with embarrassment, he lifted Poof threw the window, as Poof was threw the window Foop wrapped the sheet around her to not leave any evidence that he sneaked her threw the window. Foop quickly and quietly closed the window before looking at Poof again happy.

He carried Poof threw the unlit hallway's threw his estate, he was lucky he didn't meet up with anybody any more. He knew exactly which way he was going. As he reached 2 doors which one of them was his bedroom and the other a unused bedroom he gave it some thought.

He asked himself: 'Should Poof sleep with me in the same bedroom, or should I leave her in the guest room next to me? What if somebody walked in and found her? What would be worse, for people to know a unknown woman was sleeping on her own, or that a unknown woman was sleeping with their employer?'

He decided to let Poof sleep with him, after all that was what she was paid for. As he opened his door quietly he lay Poof on his bed, then he walked to his Mrs closet where he has already all of the clothes for his future Mrs. He got out a fresh pair of white underpants and a black long nightly.

Foop lay them next to her and stripped Poof out of her skinny clothes, as she was bear he carefully first slipped on the underpants making sure he doesn't wake up his gem. Once he was sure Poof was still fast asleep he heaved the pj over her head and pulled it down past her legs. It fitted her perfectly and she looked even more beautiful then in that brown bag she was forced to wear as they first met.

Foop stripped out of his own clothes and wore now a green set of PJ's for himself. He lay Poof in bed and heaved the sheet above her chin, she moaned a bit and moved to the side, Foop was at first afraid she has woken up already. But as he saw her eyes were still closed he let out a re-leaved sigh.

Then Foop pulled the covers back on the other end of the bed, he checked that the phone was on his side and on quiet. Then he turned his face to his beautiful woman.

"sleep well love," Foop whispered.

As Foop closed his eyes he felt as if Poof was moving, she curled around Foop's body and held him there, still in her dreams. Foop smiled and slept as well.

* * *

The next morning Foop woke up first. Since today was a meeting with the other Anti-Fairies to plan for the next Friday the 13th he got out of his bed quickly.

Foop looked next to him to make sure Poof was still asleep, as he saw her beautiful sleeping silhouette he smiled and headed first to his on-sweet. He had a quick shower, brushed his teeth clean and then got dressed in another black suite.

As he walked outside he made sure the door was on a lean so that if Poof needed something she could just call out. Foop headed for his office first and got all the plans out for the meeting which will keep him busy for the rest of the day.

He gave his servants strict orders to keep an eye on Poof and make sure she gets everything she needs, also to not let her know where he is right now until the meeting was over. They all saluted him and he left for his meeting room.

* * *

With Poof

It was about 2 hours after Foop was up that Poof moved around in the bed and yawned. As she opened er eyes she was shockingly meet with a painting above her head of a blue sky with perfect coloured angels around the celling.

"What the hell? What happened last night?" Poof asked herself confused.

She looked around the bed she was lying on, it was massive, like something the Queen would sleep in. The sheets were a dark purple and she just shook her head shocked. The next shock came as she was out of the fluffy paradise of a bed that she saw she wasn't wearing her uniform, or just underpants and a bra, she had on a black nightly made perfectly for a upper class lady.

"Did I steal this?" Poof asked herself shocked.

She looked to the side and saw a carved out of oak a night table, on it was a bronze light with a silver light shade. She checked if it even works, it did. As well a small silver bell was on the night stand as well.

"I know I am not interested in night lights, so I must be with a customer, and during our night time activities I fell asleep. Crap I'd better get back to the club fast before my boss will kill me," Poof said shocked and worried.

But there was something else missing, her leg's weren't hurting her at all. So she couldn't be here for sex, seeing as she didn't have this activity last night.

Poofs thoughts were getting very confusing: "Maybe somebody can answer me some questions around here,"

Poof looked back over to the night table and picked up the small silver bell, she shook it and a slight tinkle rang threw the bedroom. The doors opened and a lady, just a bit taller then she walked threw.

She has black long hair tied back, as a uniform she was wearing a maid serving uniform and was pushing in front of herself a silver trolley filled with various foods.

The maid curtsied in front of Poof before speaking: "Good morning my lady, I hope I have everything correct as your first meal of the day, shall you be needing anything else I will await at your command, what for a bath would you like today?"

"Wait, wait, wait. First, I am a Lady?" Poof asked shocked.

The maid flushed a little bit before nodding her head.

"Yes, you are our new and first mistress," The maid said.

"Ok, second, all of this food, is my breakfast?" Poof asked motioning to everything lying before her.

The maid nodded her head, "Correct again, you have to start the day fresh and fuelled up,"

"Good, third what for a bath? I am just a poor prostitute," Poof asked confused.

"Our employer asked for you to look your best, so a bath would be decent for you my lady," The maid explained.

Poof asked her next question confused, "Ok, fourth, as bath... things what is on offer?"

The maid was understanding that Poof wasn't used to a upper-class life. So she has to get her accustomed to it.

The maid started by counting up what is on offer, "Well we have ocean breeze, citrus smells, strawberry salts, blueberry and many more, they are there to make the room and water smell the smell you wish,"

"Ok, can I pleas have ocean breeze, that sounds nice, how long am I permitted to stay in the bath?" Poof asked.

It was no problem for the maid to find a reply, "As long as you wish, you have no time limit to anything unless our master wishes to speak with you, then you have to be there,"

The maid left the room and started working on Poof's bath request. Poof nodded and finished about 1/3rd of the food that was offered to her. This has to be the best meal she has ever tasted so far. Something she wasn't used to at all. As the maid came back she helped Poof out of her bed.

"Your bath is ready madam," The maid said.

Poof nodded and walked into the bathroom. The bath with the ocean breeze was about the size of a hot tub, Poof chuckled and slipped quickly in the warm water. As it hit her body she felt as if a life time of skin, make up, perfume and dirt came crackling off her body.

Poof turned to the side and saw the maid was waiting there for another command. Poof waved at her and she walked ahead of her to her bath.

Poof looked at the maid worried and asked her: "Are you ok?"

"It is just..." The maid said blushing a bit, "We, meaning all of the maids and servants around the house, we never had a Mistress ever live here with our Master, it is all so new to us,"

"Oh am I supposed to do something else? What can I do for you?" Poof asked.

"We just want to know, are we all doing everything to your liking Miss," The maid explained, "We are only used to serving our employer Foop and he only asked us to keep the house in ship shaped and wash his clothes. Nothing more, everything else he manages on his own,"

"Well so far everything is perfect, you all are doing a good job," Poof said pleased.

As Poof was finished with her bath, the maid helped her out of it again.

Poof then had a question: "What am I allowed to wear?"

The maid stopped in her foot steps as she was about to open her wardrobe again and turned round to Poof confused.

The maid blushed a bit, "Excuse me My Lady? Everything within the wardrobe with Mrs written on is your's, of course if something isn't in your size we will have a new dress brought up for you, if there are certain clothes that you don't like we will give it away to a good cause and try to find dresses and stuff you prefer, come you may chose your own dress,"

The maid opened the door and hundreds of various dresses in all colours of the rainbow came streaming out to her. Poof was shocked by the beauty the dresses all held. Poof chose a yellow dress with a beautiful gold string weaved threw the material.

Then she helped Poof dress herself again in the golden dress, as Poof combed threw her brown short hair she noticed a beautiful shimmer to her hair. Poof took a violet hair band and tied her hair up in a pony tail. As she was finished the door suddenly knocked and a butler walked in.

"I am sorry to disturb you My'lady, but our employer Foop would like to talk with you right now, you may follow me," The Butler said.

Poof nodded and followed this massive man. He was skinny as a pencil, had black neatly combed threw hair, and a black suite on with a black shirt and a black bow tie. As they reached two brown pine tree doors he knocked on the outside of the door.

'So this is Foop's office, my employer as well as the employer of all of the other workers here in this massive home,' Poof quietly thought to herself.

"You may enter," Came a heigh British accent threw the door.

'here goes nothing,' Poof thought to herself worried.

The Butler walked ahead of her and lead her inside. Poof almost stopped at the door in astounding, this was Foop's office? Wow. It was huge, it had at least 6 different book shelves stuffed full of books, he had a black timber made desk in front of him and massive of folders in all the other book cases.

Foop himself was neatly washed and combed threw. His black hair was pulled so far back it looked like he was a Barbie doll of a man, his face was flawless with not a single birthmark, pickle, wart or anything of the sort any where near that man, only a small perfectly trimmed goat beard with a moustache, he had a good set of a 6 pack, his black suite was very neat with no hair or such anywhere in sight. His black shoes were so highly polished that you could see your own reflection within those shoes.

All in all Foop was a man that Poof could only dream of loving. He was just perfect in every way.

"Good day Sir Foop," Poof said blushing under his ice cold stare at her. "Can I do something for you?"

"No everything is going according to plan... wait, stop, re-wind,... sorry Miss Cosma, you are probably wondering why you are here, treated like a Queen and are now in Anti-Fairy world," Foop said blushing a bit.

"I was a bit shocked as I found myself from falling asleep in your car, to a luxurious bed made for a Queen, also all the servants were a bit over whelming for me," Poof said blushing a bit.

"Well Poof, my father brought me up a massive problem that only you can solve," Foop said blushing.

Poof nodded and waited for him to continue. Foop whipped a bit of sweat from his head as he tried to tell her what she was now and hope she won't try to run away from her job.

"My father Mr Anti-Cosmo, he told me that I need a Mistress by my side, before I turn 210 years old, my 210th birthday is just next week. But the problem is that I am a failure at being a romantic, I can be a gentleman if asked, but I was never good enough at holding a relationship for more then a few months," Foop explained and then came how he meet Poof's, "That's why I was that night at your 'Strip club' as it should be manageable known, I looked out for a lady who could be willing by my side without much hassle. As I saw your picture and read your folder your employer handed me I knew you were the one. That's why I selected you, actually I wasn't even given any wider range of women to chose from,"

Poof nodded, "Do you regret not being able to chose any other women on offer?"

"Not at all, you are everything I have been looking for, for years. Most women my father tries to pair me up are just after the reasons I became a successor in the first place, they don't care about me, they just care about their image. But you don't, you care about living another day," Foop said.

Poof nodded once more, but she had one last question, "What should I do now Foop?"

Foop gave it some thought, but then snapped his fingers. "Well I would suggest you go to the dinning room. A Miss Laura will be waiting there for you for your dinner lesson,"

'Dinner lesson?' Poof asked as a maid took Poof out of Foop's office and lead her to the dinning room.

Foop nodded and continued working on the plans that were sent to him threw his E-mail account from countless Anti-Fairies. Most of which he deleted because they revolved around the most pointless thing ever, Elephants.

* * *

Poof was now pleased to know who her 'employer' was. It was clear to her that he was trying to mould her into his perfect wife. Poof blushed at the thought and continued to follow Miss Laura threw to the dinning room.

As they reached the dinning room Poof was lead to a massive brown oak table. Two sets were set up with a plate, a bowl, a cup, a wine glass, a orange glass, 3 different sizes of knives, 3 different sizes of spoons and 3 different sizes of forks at the side of it. Twice over which at first confused Poof. But as she saw a lady walk in she understood that this must be her etiquette eating lesson.

Normally Poof would just eat what ever she could find with her fingers and not give a second thought of what was going inside of her. Now she has to eat like a upper class lady.

"Welcome Miss Poof to your first lesson on 'how to eat like the upper class' we have to teach you the basics otherwise the grand meal with the others will just become a disaster. Now are you ready for your first meal?" The lady asked her.

Poof nodded her head, "Of course madame,"

"Very well, we begin with the first meal which is going to be a soup of the day. Every day you will be served a different soup so get used to eating it all up. The bowl which is resting above 2 plates is the soup bowl. The first plate underneath the bowl will be your main plate on which you have to eat your vegetables, meats and bread when served, the plate underneath that is your dessert plate on which cakes, biscuits, candy canes and many more deserts will be served out to you. On the right hand side of the dishes you have your fish knife, then the bread knife, followed after the desert spoon and the soup spoon is on the far end of the row. The left side has your cake fork and next to that is your pasta fork. Make sure to know which tool you have to use to finish off your meal. As drinks we have 2 various types of drinks served by every meal, the smaller low cut glass in font of you is your gin or also known as your fruit juice glass, make sure you know before hand what was in the glass or simply ask for a new glass if we fill it up again, next to the gin glass is the big wine glass. Our employer Foop is a big fan of various wines, he also collects a number of wine bottles. So you better get used to drinking at least one wine per meal if you are lucky. Last but not least is the napkin in front of you, use it if the meal you are eating has left any marks across your lips or any other parts of the face or body, you have to look flawless when having a meal. The napkin during the entire meal has to be unfolded and then left on your lap. Once the meal is finished you may clean yourself a bit. If the napkin proves no use a maid will bring you a bowl of water and hand soap to clean your fingers quickly. Have you got all that now?" The maid asked her.

Poof's head was spinning with all the orders she said. The maid understood that she was just making the lady confused, but as she was about to explain it all again Poof suddenly understood.

Poof nodded and then focused back on how to eat. The maid showed her how to hold all the tools and use them correctly. As Poof ate like a upper class lady perfectly the maid applauded to her.

"Very good my lady. You are a fast learner," The maid said happy.

Poof smiled back at her. Suddenly a butler came inside.

"It is good to see that you are beginning to live well in the role. Mr Foop would like to show you some more of the estate if you are free," The Butler said.

Poof looked back over to the maid and she curtsied in front of Poof.

"Of course, you may go now," The maid said.

But just as Poof wanted to tidy away the plates, knives, forks, spoons and classes the Butler quickly stopped her.

"We will take care of the things here Miss, go now," They asked her.

Poof nodded, curtsied in front of them before leaving the dinning room. As Poof waked threw the hall way's she was thinking hard and long about the position she was in. She was being paid to stand by a man's side as his... 'lover'?, 'Girlfriend'?, 'acquaintance'?, she wasn't sure at all now. But one thing was sure, she wasn't his simple sex toy or anything like that.

Poof was sure Foop saw in her more then just a beautiful woman. Jet what hat was she wasn't sure. Poof made sure she was heading for Foop's room and not some where unknown.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "What is now up? Please review and wait for the next chapter,"**_


	3. Chapter 3 The first meeting

**Chapter 03 The first meeting**

_**Quanktumspirit: "With it I mean the Anti-Fairy council and family, please review any way, written date: Wednesday 3rd September 2014."**_

* * *

As Poof reached Foop's room a man in a white suite with a chefs hat came out. He looked at Poof for a short while before heading down the long hallway's and towards what Poof presumed is a stairway to go back to the kitchen.

Poof shook her head confused and knocked on Foop's door. As she heard the words 'enter' she opened the door and walked inside of the office.

Foop just finished with a file and closed it off and looked at Poof. He moved his hand as a sign for Poof to come closer to the desk. As Poof was next to him he was a little bit hesitant before speaking again.

"How was your dinner lesson Poof? Did you understand how to eat now?" Foop asked her.

"Yes, thank you, the pretend meals that were brought to me were delicious, after that I had to see you again for something?" Poof asked him.

Foop nodded his head: "Correct, sadly one of the Anti-Fairy couples law is that the Mistress of the house hold has to decide what is being served for a grand meal every day as long as the couple is together, so far I was only served what my mother picked, but tonight my father sent me a E-mail saying that if I do find somebody that, that person has to decide on the meal, my family will be here in about 2 hours, so could you please decide what we should have for a meal tonight?"

"Ok, is there something specific that you want Foop or your family?" Poof asked.

"No not as far as I know," Foop said shaking his head, then he added: "And don't worry about allergies, neither of my family members are allergic against nuts, dairy, corn, meats, vegetables and we eat pretty much everything, also the same with the drinks, you have free choice,"

Poof nodded her head and left back towards the kitchen. Foop sat down and folded various plans out that he was going to show his father. After they were perfect he placed them in a black folder and left his office.

* * *

As Poof reached the kitchen she opened the door and inside were at least 3 chefs, they all had black hair tied back, were wearing white chefs clothes and were just sorting a massive amount of shopping away. As one of the 3 chefs noticed Poof he waved at her excited and shook the other two to notice her.

"Well, blow out the oven powers, if it isn't our new Mistress Miss Poof, welcome to the heart of the house, the kitchen, I presume Foop has told you what to do?" One of the chefs asked Poof.

"Yes that is correct," Poof said nodding her head, but then added: "But please show me what is to be served this evening,"

"Of course, if madame would take a seat, we will bring all the foods out that are on offer tonight," The chef replied.

Poof sits down on a brown chair in front of a white table clothed table. The first cook came out with a silver tray and lifted the lid. Underneath the lid was a porcelain soup dish filled with a red creamy substance, most likely tomato soup, as well 2 pieces of baguette were on the side of the plate. Poof picked up the soup serving spoon and then tried the soup. As the hot substance hit her through she gave a gagging face and scrunched up her nose.

Yes it does taste like tomato soup, but for some weird reason she tasted lemon inside it as well. EWWWWW.

"Is it to your liking?" The chef asked her.

"Well... gag... the tomato and the cream are ok, just cut out the weird taste of lemon, it doesn't belong in the first course," Poof advised them.

The chef nodded his head and written it quickly down: "We will, thank you, ok second course,"

The second course came and she got lamp with steamed vegetables and a cream sauce, the sauce as Poof tried it tasted like lam juiced, the stuff that is the left over after steaming the lam up itself, with cream. Yummy.

"Perfect, delicious, the lam is really well cooked," Poof said beaming happy.

The chef bowed down to Poof proud: "The chef love hearing that his meals are well loved by the feasters, last course the desert,"

A blue cake was served to Poof with a black sauce over it. Poof took a bite of the cake with the sauce and her face beamed just as wide. She quickly cleaned the plate out and smiled over at the chef.

"Absolutely perfect, this desert is delicious," Poof said happy.

"We are pleased, it is blue beery pie, served with chocolate sauce, what for a rating does the meal get from you?" The chef said happy.

"Well," Poof said, "All together the meal would get a 9 out of 10, one of the sauces was a little bit to spicy, but it is good enough for a meal,"

"Thank you very much Poof," The chef said pleased.

With that Poof was lead back outside and meet up with Foop in the hall way.

* * *

Foop has checked every room over to perfection. The entire mansion was as clean as it could get for the visit of his parents Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. Foop after graduating from school didn't have much contact with him apart from a while ago and now to show his parents that he is not alone any more. That he has a 'girlfriend' of the sort.

Before his parents would turn up Foop needed to tell Poof something of up-most importance. So he headed for the lounge and called one of the Butlers to the room.

"Yes sir," The Butler asked him: "What do you wish?"

"Could you please bring Miss Cosma here, I have to tell her something important. It can't wait," Foop asked.

The Butler's eyes widened: "Y... you are not planning on proposing to her so soon Foop,"

"No, no no, it is something else, now go," Foop ordered mad.

The Butler bowed back and left the room quickly. He found Poof admire ring one of the many self portraits of Foop. He is truly beautiful Poof thought. As the Butler found her admire ring the portrait he was about to disturb as Poof did something really cute.

She bowed down in front of his portrait. Then she practice giving him her hand and walked perfectly down the hall way towards the butler himself. He chuckled a bit. As Poof noticed him she chuckled a bit as well and looked over to him.

"Is everything ok sir?" Poof asked.

The butler tried as hard as he could, but couldn't stop the laughter coming up: "Yes every... hi hi hi... everything is ok, it is just that Foop has to tell you something important before the family will come,"

"Ok," Poof said.

They both walked back to Foop and the butler left the two alone. Poof's face suddenly flushed red, was Foop panning on doing 'it' with her now? It didn't seem logical seeing as they were now in his office, but what then.

Foop motioned for Poof to sit on the couch and he sat next to her. Foop took Poof's hand and then looked at her very serious.

"Poof, as you know my family is going to be here very soon for the first family meal with you, but I have a strict order for you during the entire meal," Foop began.

Poof looked at him confused: "What is it? Eat like a upper class lady, I understood the lessons perfectly,"

"Well yes that as well," Foop said nodding his head, but then looked at her seriously, "But most of all, don't ever tell either of my parents that I am just renting you to be my girlfriend, they are not allowed to know about your job, ok?"

"Ok Foop, but what if they ask how we meet? We would have to come up with a story of the sort," Poof pointed out.

"I have no idea, have you got one?" Foop asked.

Poof nodded her head: "Yes, we can tell partly the truth, but not the entire truth,"

Foop looked at Poof confused, what does she mean with, partly the truth, but not the entire truth.

"Well like this, you were over work one day and decided to visit a strip club where I worked. As you saw me you thought I was the most beautiful woman there and invited me back home," Poof said.

"Ah so," Foop said understanding what she meant: "We leave the howl renting bit out,"

"Exactly," Poof said nodding her head.

Foop nodded in agreement. He looked at the clock, it was almost 19 o'clock, his parents were going to be here any minuet. Foop got up, Poof took his hand and they walked together to the front door.

* * *

As they reached the door all the servants have tidied up the entire castle perfectly. Foop then pointed at a wall where everybody stood in one long row. Not that Mr Anti-Cosmo noticed them in the first place.

Then a bang was heard at the oak door, Foop breath calmly in and out before opening the door. Poof stood next to him and looked outside as to who were Foop's parents.

Outside stood a very posh dressed Anti-Fairy male and his wife. The man had a black monocle, with normal glass inside it, he was wearing a black tuxedo and carried in his hand a brief case.

"Hello son," The man said shaking Foop's hand: "Is this the 'friend' you were talking about with me a while ago?"

Foop nodded his head, "Yes father, this is Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma, my..."

"Girlfriend," Poof quickly said.

Foop and his parents eyes widened as Poof suddenly said Girlfriend as if it was the most natural thing ever. Foop nodded whiles trying to hide his blush, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda seem to buy the small lie and nodded. Foop invited them inside and they headed for the dinning room.

Servants brought forth the family and Poof's lunch which was a sandwich for Anti-Wanda to drink she had milk, Anti-Cosmo got a Chinese noodles with black tea, Foop picked at a salad and drinks plain tap water and Poof got a Pizza and to drink she chose milk. A bit strange that everybody decided to eat something different, but it was still delightful. During the entire meal no conversations were held, that is until Anti-Wanda decided to ask one of the most stupidest question ever to be ask to a starting relationship.

"So Poofie, when is yours and Foop's wedding?" Anti-Wanda asked.

Straight away Foop, Anti-Cosmo and Poof chocked on their meals and looked shocked over to Anti-Wanda. Anti-Cosmo shook his head, Foop's face turned bright red and Poof was turning white as snow.

"Mother," Foop said glaring at her, "We have only just started living together, please give us a few month's time before we even think about marriage,"

"Why?" Anti-Wanda asked confused, "As ma and yaur dady moved in togather it was only 1 week after that he proparsed to me,"

"Well... we will see if we want to go-" Poof tried to reason with Anti-Wanda, but Anti-Cosmo stopped her.

"Foop you do remember what I told you a few day's ago," He asked calmly.

Foop nodded ashamed, how can he forget? But he still wanted more time to get to know Poof before he would even think about proposing to her.

Foop began to reply: "Yes father, I know what you told me, but that is no-"

"You have about 20 day's left before the event will happen, we do hope so that during that 'festival' that there will be an announcement and two proves on either of your fingers, but if not then you can stay at home on that day," Anti-Cosmo snapped.

"You told me yourself you want me to show up on that day," Foop snapped.

Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "Correct, but not to completely embarrass us in front of our friends and family,"

"As if that wasn't the first disaster to happen," Foop explained.

Anti-Cosmo had about enough and left with Anti-Wanda back home. Foop fled to his bedroom and closed the door. He threw himself on his bed and screamed in his pillows, nothing he can ever do is good enough for his father.

Poof stayed at the table shocked and confused, what should Foop do before his birthday? What was it up to her? Poof calculated in her head, but she just couldn't come up with an idea... except... maybe what Anti-Cosmo was pointing out was that Foop has to have an air to the Anti-Fairy throne, so a child, may it be a boy or a girl. Poof blushed and nodded, was that the reason Foop was paying her over £600 a day.

She checked with her bank statement a few weeks ago and it grew, from a lame £42.000 up to £43.200. She has only been here two day's so that's how she worked out her working salary. Well she has to pay him back, and if the only way to repay Foop was to give him a family then that is what Poof will do.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Qui, qua, quo, Poof that is wrong, well only we know that the real reason is, Foop better make himself prepared for a horny Poof, please review, I own nobody,"**_


End file.
